The One Who Mattered Most
by Sherlolly71
Summary: A series of smutty, light-hearted Sherlolly one-shots. Rated M for a reason ;), enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Molly and Sherlock haven't seen each other in a long time due to a case that has taken Sherlock out of London for two weeks. At this point they need each other desperately...**

 **Just a smutty little one-shot, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sex with Sherlock Holmes**

Sex with Sherlock Holmes **.** Something that Molly was asked about by numerous people in numerous different ways: news reporters, colleagues at work, even by Mary when they had both drank one glass of wine too many. She understood the interest of course; Sherlock was a very private man, not to mention how elusive and mysterious he could be to the public. But Molly wasn't just his pathologist anymore. She was the only person who knew the real Sherlock; John may argue at this statement but he never got to see the tender, loving side of Sherlock and neither did anyone else. Only her.

This gentle side of the detective would usually be seen after a case, when he had solved it and was content with that because it meant that he could spend more time with Molly, spend more time _on_ Molly. The way he would kiss her was passionate, he would touch her lightly as if she were made of glass sending shivers throughout her whole body. He would thrust in and out of her as slowly as he could, drawing out her orgasm whilst his hands explored the rest of her body, his mouth was usually at her breasts, nipping and biting at them, always leaving red marks to show that he had been there.

There was of course the other side of the consulting detective. The side that was seen more by the public. Molly enjoyed the tender Sherlock because he was for her and nobody else. However, in the bedroom, Molly secretly preferred having the high-functioning sociopath make love to her. He was rough, but not so rough as to hurt her. He dominated her and was demanding of her attention, but still took time in leaving no part of her skin untouched. Sherlock devoured her and she loved it. This Sherlock would be during a case or when there was a lack of them and he became restless, Molly was his favourite distraction.

Now, all of this was all well and good except from the little issue of them not having had sex for the past two weeks. Two weeks! It was driving Molly insane; she had tried pleasuring herself but she had grown accustomed to Sherlock's touch almost every day and now, nothing could replace it. That would change today though, Sherlock came back from his case today and had promised to her over the phone that he would not leave 221B again until he had had his fill of her, he sounded as desperate for her on the phone as she felt for him, which told Molly that maybe today would be a mixture of 'both Sherlock's' as she like to put it.

Molly was too busy daydreaming that she didn't realise that the consulting detective was actually standing at the door of, now their flat, staring at Molly with his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. She was sitting in his chair with nothing on but one of his shirts (the purple one – it was her favourite), her hair up in a messy bun which left strands of it framing her face beautifully and a book in her hand. She had never looked sexier.

Eventually Molly looked up and saw Sherlock standing there, still gobsmacked. 'Sherlock! How long have you been standing there, you have no idea how much I've missed you!' She ran up to the detective who managed to catch her as she jumped onto him just in time.

'I've missed you too.' He didn't have time to say anything else as Molly's lips were already on his, her hands pushing his coat and scarf off as he carried her to their bedroom.

Instead of putting her on the bed he put her against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head so that she couldn't touch him as he kissed and bit down her neck – it looked like it would be rough Sherlock after all. Her moans of pleasure were what fuelled Sherlock on to pay close attention to what she wanted, to what made her feel good. As he reached her breasts he couldn't be bothered to unbutton the shirt covering them so he ripped the garment open, sending buttons scattering all over the floor like confetti.

'Sherlock that one's my favourite!'

He grunted 'Don't worry I have more.' Molly felt him smirk against her neck before placing his mouth on one of her nipples and biting down. This made her moan louder, she wanted more. Sherlock decided to move this to the bed and he picked her back up, letting go of her wrists. He dropped Molly onto the bed and continued to work on her breasts, massaging one as he nipped and licked at the other, alternating every now and then.

Molly was sure that she was about to orgasm and Sherlock had barely touched her anywhere yet. 'Sherlock, please…'

He carried on with his hand yet stopped with his mouth to speak: 'Patience is a virtue, Doctor Hooper.' She loved it when he called her that and the git knew it. Molly managed to get her words out as Sherlock continued his ministrations: 'Says y-you.' He could only smile and started to kiss and bite his way down her stomach and thigh. Molly was expecting him to tease her even more but he wasted no time in delving right into her wet folds, he had missed her body so much.

Molly almost screamed in ecstasy as moved her hand down to Sherlock's hair which she gripped tightly. His tongue was on her clit now as he flicked at it and inserted three fingers into her wetness, curving them inside of her to hit that sweet spot that he knew made her come undone before him. Molly was seriously about to climax but before she could, Sherlock took his fingers out and sucked them clean before moving back up to Molly so that he could kiss her. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and she could taste herself on him.

As he started to kiss her neck again Molly started to take off Sherlock's clothes, realising that he was, for some reason, still dressed; she wanted to feel his skin on hers. When she got to his trousers her desperation for him to be inside of her took over and they were off in no time. Tender Sherlock was back as he was gently massaging Molly's clit with his fingers and sucking gently on her neck.

Just as Molly thought he was going to stay, the high-functioning sociopath returned and thrust into her without a warning. Molly's back arched as he entered her and she grazed her nails along Sherlock's back sending electricity down his spine, charging him to go faster; nobody could make him feel this way. Only Molly Hooper. As he picked up speed Sherlock buried his head in Molly's neck, breathing in her scent. Both their moans grew louder: 'God Sherlock I can't hold on any longer.' The detective couldn't get his words out as they both climaxed together.

As they calmed down from their high Sherlock rolled over next to Molly and smiled his sideways smile 'Hi'. This made Molly giggle and she was so out of breath that she could do nothing else but say the same back: 'Hi'

The next few minutes were filled with lazy kisses and 'I love you's'. Before they went to sleep Sherlock turned to Molly with a grin: 'Next time I go on a case that long, you're coming with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**T rated one shot of how Sherlock's friends found out about his relationship with Molly, enjoy!**

* * *

 **They could be quite loud.**

John sat in his chair, fists clenched, face in a frown, wife and baby at home, surrounded by Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Sally Donovan and Anderson. The reason that he was unhappy and that he was surrounded by all of these people was because of Sherlock. It was always because of Sherlock: they had just been on a murder case, Sherlock was jumping around saying that he had finally solved it and that everyone else had placid, barely used minds. The usual. He was about to enlighten everybody with his findings before he got an 'urgent' text and had to leave, forgetting to tell everyone who the bloody murderer was like the dickhead he is.

So now, 221B Baker St. was now filled with half of Scotland Yard, Mrs. Hudson talking about something to do with her husband and his drug cartel and a very unhappy war doctor. It had been three hours since Sherlock had left. Lestrade was being pushed on solving this case by his superiors so he really needed Sherlock to get there… now!

Just as he was about to round up Donovan and Anderson, who would have been quite upset by this as they were just there to see the high-functioning sociopath to get a bollocking by John, Sherlock practically smashed through the door. But not alone, no. He currently had a very flushed Molly Hooper behind him who he was proceeding to pin up against the door of 221B. He was holding her wrists above her head and ravaging her with his lips. All that could be heard were Molly's moans and Sherlock's groans as Molly pulled playfully at Sherlock's hair. The rest of the room was speechless; all they could do was stare.

The couple obviously hadn't noticed that they had company because Sherlock's jacket was already on the floor along with Molly's cardigan. Sherlock held Molly by cupping her bum, her legs around his waist so that he could have better access to her neck. Sherlock licked and bit his way down it toward her breasts; he would have succeeded in ripping her blouse and bra off if it had not been for Molly who saw the rest of the room over his shoulder.

'Sherlock, wait stop.'

'What is it? Do you want to take this to the bedroom?' Sherlock lowered his voice when he said this, sending vibrations through her body; the things that voice did to her...

Molly felt him smirk against her neck, still oblivious to the situation as he was inching closer and closer to her chest. It was taking a lot of her self-control to make him stop.

'No. I mean yes but not now I mean… We have an audience.' She had never been so embarrassed in her life!

Confused, Sherlock just stared at her until she nodded behind him and he turned around. John looked confused, Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson looked the most shocked he had ever seen them and Mrs. Hudson… well she was smiling.

John was the first to speak: 'Sherlock what the hell is this?'

'I'm playing the trumpet, what do you think is happening? I was just about to take Molly to bed before you lot interrupted.'

Next it was Donovan's turn to speak: 'Us interrupt you? You're the one who barged in here in the middle of a murder case!'

Sherlock was angry now, all he wanted to do was go to his room and screw Molly senseless… in the most loving way obviously: 'Me? Interrupt you? I'm sorry but I think that you'll find that I live here, and I already solved that case!'

'Yeah you might have bloody well solved it but you haven't told us who did it!' Lestrade was losing his patience possibly his job if he didn't get the answer out of Sherlock soon.

'Lestrade you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity, I texted you who the murder was two hours ago.'

'Oh, right then…'

It was John's time to speak again: 'Hang on, how long has this been going on?'

Sherlock was about to throw them all out of the window one by one 'Does it matter?'

Molly slapped him in the shoulder 'We've been together for about 5 months now, John, just after the whole fake Moriarty fiasco. I texted Sherlock because I just got back from a pathology conference and haven't seen him in a week.

John's eyebrows honestly couldn't have risen any more. '5 months! Jesus I knew that you'd been doing other things recently mate but I didn't realise exactly who!'

'Anderson laughed: 'I thought I'd never see the day. Sherlock Holmes has a girlfriend, there must be a God in heaven.' This made Donovan smirk and frankly Molly had had enough:

'You know what, maybe Sherlock and I didn't tell you because we knew that you would react like this, he is a private person and didn't want anyone to know just yet, neither did I' She was pointing at Sally and Anderson now. 'You two, always calling him a freak, accusing him for being a fraud all those years ago. He has single-handedly solved more cases than you probably have and will in your lifetime so just stop it! He can be an arse at times but it still doesn't give you the right to treat him like that so show some respect.'

At this point Sherlock was smirking like an idiot, mainly because Donovan had turned a rather alarming shade of red. God he loved Molly so much.

'Yes, thank you for that Molly. Now, if you would all leave now that would be excellent, I have other things to attend to.' That last part was aimed at Molly and he was now staring her dead in the eye. Screw it, audience be damned: He picked her up again and said: 'You are amazing Molly Hooper.'

With that he carried her to the bedroom, slammed the door shut and had his way with her, hopefully everyone else had left before being subjected to Sherlock and Molly in the bedroom. They could be quite loud.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, more one-shots to come! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Sherlock and Molly's wedding night… need I say any more?**

* * *

 **Honeymoon**

'And this is your room Sir, the penthouse. If you need room service, simply dial the number next to the phone and someone will be sent right up.'

'Yes, thank you very much.' Sherlock shut the door on the bell boy before drawing Molly in for a kiss, his Molly, his wife. 'Sherlock! That was rude, he was only being nice.' Molly was trying to sound angry but was failing completely. Throughout the whole car ride to their hotel Sherlock has been kissing her neck, moving his slender fingers up and down her body and whispering in her ear all of the things he was going to do to her that night, she was soaking wet and panting by the time they got up to their room.

Sherlock only grunted and walked forwards, pushing Molly backwards towards the bed as he continued to ravage her mouth with his. Molly felt the edge of the bed against her leg and sat down, Sherlock nudged her gently to lie on her back before moving his lips to her pale neck and leaving a trail of hot kisses down it, the marks he left in his wake contrasting beautifully with her skin. Molly moaned as her husband moved a hand down to her breast and traced patterns on it with his fingers. When Molly watched Sherlock play the violin she looked at those talented fingers and let her imagination run wild, thinking of all of the things that he made her feel with those hands. The thought made Molly moan into Sherlock's ear, sending electricity down his spine, going straight to his groin. God she only had to make one sound to make him hard to for her. To show her this, Sherlock rubbed his erection against her body: 'Look what you do to me Molly.' The vibrations in his voice went right through her, she needed him inside her, but first…

She started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt, slowly revealing his porcelain skin, he was so beautiful. He was at Molly's breasts now, teasing one with his teeth and tongue and massaging the other with his hand. He was caught unawares however, when Molly rolled them over so that she was on top. Sherlock stared at her, shocked: this was a very rare occurrence. This shock turned into pleasure though when Molly rubbed herself against his bulging erection, causing Sherlock to release deep groan as he threw his head back. Molly smiled and shifted her attention to his chest, peppering light kisses over it. As she moved closer and closer to his cock, Sherlock's panting became louder and heavier. Molly was the only one who could make him this vulnerable, to make him lose his sociopathic façade, so that he was just Sherlock. She loved it. Molly felt like she had teased him enough when she got to his tight trousers, and wasted no time in pulling them down, smiling at the pleasant surprise of his lack of underwear. She took him in her hand and he was practically pulsating when she stroked him up and down. Molly then kissed the tip of his cock and took him in her mouth. Sherlock stared wide-eyed, watching her take almost all of him in. She then slowly drew him back out again and released him with a pop before moving her hand and her mouth up and down him once more. Sherlock's vision blurred and his head collapsed onto the bed, his panting had turned to loud groans and Molly could see his hands turning to fists as he clutched the bed sheets hard, he was close. 'Molly, I- I can't hold on.' In response Molly pumped him harder and faster and soon after, Sherlock emptied himself down her throat and watched as she swallowed every last drop. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to calm down his erratic breathing. They snapped open though when he heard Molly undressing herself: 'Mrs Holmes, I think you'll find that that is my job.' Molly giggled when he called her Mrs Holmes, it still hadn't come to her that they were married.

It was Sherlock's turn to take charge and he shifted his body over hers and kissed her with all of the passion he could muster. Molly felt one of his hands between her legs, stroking up her thigh, getting closer to where she needed him but not quite. She tried to touch herself with her fingers, just to feel something as Sherlock's teasing was driving her crazy. He noticed this of course and growled, pinning both her wrists above her head: 'Again Molly, also my job.' She started to giggle once more but it quickly ceased when she felt one of Sherlock's fingers swipe swiftly against her clit and she moaned loudly, sending blood rushing straight to his cock, making him almost hard again. He wasted no more time and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before positioning his head at her wet folds and delving in with his tongue. Molly arched her back and screamed: 'Oh yes!' Sherlock sucked on her clit and inserted two, then three fingers into her, curving them upwards to hit that sweet spot that was sure to make her come every time. Molly climaxed in no time, her legs shuddering, her hands clutching onto Sherlock's dark curls. As she came down from her high she dragged Sherlock back up to face hers: 'Please, Sherlock, I need you inside of me.'

He smirked at her desperation, but he needed her just as much so he gave himself a few pumps and positioned himself at her entrance. He then moved his face back down to hers to place kisses along her neck, his fingers tracing patterns on her shoulders. Molly smiled, Sherlock always did this at this point. He was big, much bigger than the average person and he knew it, and she was incredibly tight; he did it to ease the pain and it was adorable, not that she would ever tell him this of course.

Molly gasped and winced slightly as she felt Sherlock slide inside of her slowly and grazed her nails over his back when he had filled her completely. But the pain quickly dissipated when he drew back at the same speed, then in again. He stopped and looked straight at his wife: 'What do you want, Molly?'

'Give it to me hard Sherlock.' Her eyes were fully dilated, her chest was rising and falling against his and her brown hair was splayed out perfectly on the pillow: she was gorgeous. With a nod Sherlock placed his lips on hers and poured all of his love into her as he thrust into Molly with all his might. She cried out and threw her head back in ecstasy: 'Oh God Sherlock! Please, harder, faster!' Sherlock didn't need to be asked twice and gripped the head board of the bed, ramming himself into her as hard as he could, god she felt so good. She stared at his wife beneath him, watching as she came undone. He could feel her walls clenching around his cock and new that she was as close as he was. They both orgasmed together and their moans filled the room until all that could be heard was their panting as they came down from their high together.

Sherlock rolled off of Molly and smiled to himself, then turned his head to look at her. She was still panting and struggled to get her words out: 'That was… that was…' She never got to finish her sentence as Sherlock pulled her towards him for soft kiss.

'So…' he said when he broke it '… how about room service?'

 **Hope you liked it, more stories soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Sherlock's birthday and he's bored…

Love bite

It was Sherlock's birthday and he was bored. Now he knew that he should be thrilled; what with all the presents and cake he should be over the moon. He was in fact, feeling completely the opposite. Molly had invited everyone to 221B (which was now their flat) and insisted on throwing him a birthday party. It was horrendous. So now their flat now occupied John, Mary, their offspring, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Anthea and Anderson (although Sherlock wasn't entirely sure why Molly had asked him to come). Everyone was talking and drinking and eating and laughing and frankly he hated it. He was excited for his birthday until now because Molly had promised him a surprise; Sherlock was expecting some good old birthday sex but no, he got a party. Well he had enough: mostly because he didn't think he could take anymore of Lestrades' bad jokes, but also because Molly was wearing a dress that had got him half hard within the first second of seeing her in it. He had let his mind run a bit wild and had to cover his lap with a cushion just to hide his now full erection.

He stood up rather too suddenly so now the whole room had their eyes on him, he had to hold his hands in front of his crouch and do an awkward shuffle to prevent everyone from noticing his… predicament. "Why are you all staring, go on get back to your mingling I just need a drink." With that Sherlock flew past them all, grabbed Molly by her wrist and pulled her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly, he didn't think that anyone had noticed…

"Sherlock! What are you doing? We're the hosts we can't just leave the- oh…" Molly had let her eyes travel downwards to see the prominent bulge that had formed in his trousers. "Well I'm sorry Sherlock but if you dragged me in here to take care of that you've wasted your time, we can do it later but not with a room full of guests just outside!" She had to leave quickly before she gave into herself, she was soaking wet just staring him.

Just as she was about to sweep past Sherlock and out of the door, he grabbed Molly around the waist and she could feel his hot breath against her ear as he whispered in that dark baritone voice of his, her back facing him: "Doctor Hooper, you may be telling me one thing but your body is telling me something completely different: he took hold of her wrist gently "Increased pulse…", he then brought his lips down to her neck and started to kiss and bite at a birth mark she had there, while at the same time taking his hand up to her breasts "Nipples hardened…", he brushed his thumb against one, making Molly stifle a moan, "Also…" he moved his other hand under her dress, stroking her centre through her knickers "… you are so very wet for me." Sherlock then shoved her knickers out of the way and plunged two fingers into her, his lips still at the same place at her neck, Molly now letting out soft moans as she leant back into him. "But, I guess I will just have to wait until later…" Sherlock pulled his fingers out of her, making Molly feel empty and sucked them clean before making walking away to leave.

Just as he was about to do so he heard Molly say something under her breath: "You stubborn git" before dragging him back towards her and kissing him, her arms looped around his neck. Sherlock smirked against her lips and turned them around, pushing Molly against the wall and hitching her dress up so it was bunched around her waist while he lifted her slightly, holding her up between the wall and his body. He then unzipped her dress and pulled it down, smiling at the lack of a bra before moving his lips to her breasts, taking one dusty pink nipple into his mouth while Molly desperately unbuckled Sherlock's belt and pulled down his trousers and underwear. She gripped onto his throbbing cock, making him bite down harder on her nipple. She moaned once more, trying to be as quiet as she could but Sherlock was making it almost impossible. Molly gave him a few stokes, her engagement ring grazing against his skin, making the sensation a million more times pleasurable. She then positioned him and her entrance and before she could tell him that she was ready he thrust hard into her. Sherlock kissed her again and swallowed her loud cry of ecstasy, pumping into her harder and harder. He then returned his mouth back to the birth mark on her neck and stroked her clit with his thumb, he was close and he wanted her to come with him. Molly had to use all of her strength not to cry out as her orgasm washed over her, Sherlock climaxed just after, releasing himself into her before stilling his movements and pulling out of her. "Molly can you walk?"

"Yeah just- just give me a second t-to breathe."  
Sherlock smiled and kissed her gently, she melted into the kiss and sighed blissfully. She almost forgot that they had guests before she heard a pop, the sound of champagne opening.

"Shit. Come on Sherlock we've had our fun, we need to go back now, people will be wondering where the hell we've gone." Sherlock just pouted but moved out of the way, giving Molly a clean pair of knickers from the drawer and pulling his trousers back up. Molly smiled at him and put them on, she stopped smiling though when she felt a familiar dull ache on her neck, she quickly moved to the mirror. When she looked at her reflection she gasped, she had a massive love bite on her neck and it wasn't going to fade very quickly. She turned to look angrily at Sherlock who just shrugged and threw her one of her cardigans from the cupboard, she would murder him if she wasn't supposed to be getting married to him.

Before Molly could say anything else Sherlock just smirked and left the room, she waited a few seconds before following behind, she moved her hair to cover her neck, silently praying that nobody would see the bruise there.

"Where have you two been?" John looked at them both with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing, Molly just needed help in tidying the kitchen." John didn't look convinced but returned to his conversation with Lestrade. Molly smiled then made to sit with Mrs Hudson but brushed past Mary on her way: "Molly, maybe the next time you and Sherlock decide to go for a quick shag, make sure to wear a scarf or something, you can see that love bite from a mile off."

Hope you liked it, more stories soon!


End file.
